San Andreas Network
The San Andreas Network, also known as the SAN Corporation (or regularly, San Andreas Network News, SAN News) is an independent news organization founded over 50 years ago by Robert Johnson who campaigned for the creation of a city-wide broadcasting network. Eventually his campaign paid of and he was appointed as its first Chief Executive Officer, replacing the defunct San Andreas Live. It wasn't long before the San Andreas Network began to expand and took over a network of radio stations owned by a federal company, American Satellite Radio thus expanding it's audience to hundreds of thousands nation-wide. Years later, the network set up its own privately owned television station which gave birth to shows such as Cashcab, The Late Night Show, Cops, Sheriffs and Dangerous Acts, the latter of which is now banned. Not only have these shows and many others become firm house-hold favorites but SAN has produced many notable stars, such as Kimberly Milian, Delmar Holton, Alistair Grout, the late Naomi Williams, the late Jack Stracci and many others bringing it onto the global stage. To date, the company has had twenty-nine different CEOs, each of whom have in some way left their mark on the company, whether good or bad. The company has outlived some notable competition, most notably from Source Magazine, a government-friendly news outlet. However, this competition was relatively short lived. The current Chief Executive Officer, Shin Tsai came into the public light only recently after taking some time to observe how the company was coping and how it was run and following some harsh criticism of the company over recent months. Organization Executive Board The Executive Board is responsible for the day-to-day management of the company and have a variety of different duties and may have a range of special privileges granted by the CEO. The current executive board is as follows: Policies The San Andreas Network has a range of company policies which it expects all of its employees to follow. *'Attendance and Contribution' SAN expects all of it's employees to attend work regularly and contribute to the overall ethos of the company during their stay. During the first couple of weeks in the company employees will be expected to meet a minimum requirement of at least two articles for the website, followed by an additional article for the newspaper after their first promotion provided they pass the new Apprenticeship Exam. *'Behavioral Etiquette' All employees, Junior and Senior alike are expected to behave and act in a mature, professional manner at all times no matter the situation and are expected to address Senior Staff by their title and surname. *'Ethical Policy' The SAN Andreas Network has an extensive range of ethical policies which all employees must sign and agree to once they have signed their contract. These policies range from how to deal with sponsors or advertisers, to when and how SAN publish news. In particular, all potential employees are strongly recommended to read and understand the Fair Media Act of 2011 before applying so that they are aware of their rights and limitations as SAN employees. See Also *Fair Media Act of 2011 category:Organizations